


Catch and release

by torch



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, kink lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC, Justin, a barbecue, some other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and release

"We're early," Justin said.

JC checked his watch. "Not really."

"We're _early_." Justin fumbled with the car door, then glared at JC. "There was time for me to take a shower, you didn't have to rush me like that."

JC shrugged. "So we're a bit early, that's not gonna kill us."

They got out of the car.

"I'm gonna ask Chris if I can use the bathroom here," Justin said across the car. "Or I'll just do it. I know where he keeps the towels."

JC waited until Justin came around the car, moving towards the house. He fell into step beside Justin and wrapped his hand around Justin's wrist. "No," he said, "you're not gonna do that."

"But I'm all." Justin gave JC a sidelong look. "I smell, and. Stuff."

JC rang the doorbell. "No one will notice."

"That's not the point!" Justin shifted his weight from foot to foot. " _I'm_ noticing."

Chris opened the door. "Hey, guys! C'mon in. You're early, you can give me a hand with the veggies."

"I volunteer JC to cut up the onions," Justin said.

JC smacked Justin's ass. "Wow, thanks."

Justin gave JC a long look over his shoulder.

Most of the barbecue stuff was done, anyway. Justin cut a few carrot sticks and then he said, "Did you light it yet?"

Chris nodded. "'Bout twenty minutes ago. Dude, did those carrots like insult your mom or something?"

Justin put a handful of carrot sticks down the back of Chris's t-shirt, and Chris chased him all the way out onto the deck. JC grabbed a beer and wandered after them.

Joey turned up a little later, and Lance about ten minutes after that. Joey took command of the barbecue and Lance sorted out the snacks and the drinks while Chris and Justin ran around the back yard, throwing carrot sticks and anything else they could find. JC sat on the railing and drank his beer and watched. Lance handed him a small bowl of taramasalata and some celery sticks, and he threw the celery sticks at Justin and Chris when they came running by, and ate taramasalata off his fingers straight out of the bowl.

"I know you weren't raised in a barn," Joey called from behind the grill, and JC just grinned.

"Fuck, I got grass everywhere," Justin said, flopping down on the edge of the deck. "Chris, mind if I take a shower?"

"Course not. As long as you admit I won."

"The hell you did," Justin said, brushing grass out of his hair with both hands. "But you're the host and everything, so I'll pretend you did, just to be polite."

"Someone give J a beer," Joey said, "before he starts whining."

JC leaned forward and handed Justin his own half-full bottle, and Justin finished it. "Thanks." Justin got up. "Back real soon. Don't start eating without me."

Justin went into the house. Joey flipped burgers. JC ate some more taramasalata, and then he pushed the bowl away and got off the railing. "Gotta get some paper towels," he said and went inside.

He caught up with Justin in the door of the upstairs bathroom. Justin was pulling his shirt over his head, and JC caught Justin's arms.

"What?" Justin said, and got the shirt away from his face. "Oh. Hey. C, I really, I just wanna take a shower."

"No shower." JC leaned in and sniffed at Justin's neck. "You don't smell bad. Don't worry about it."

"That's not." Justin looked down. "It's not that. It's just, I'm still, with the lube and all. Feels weird."

"Yeah?" JC put a hand on the small of Justin's back. "Still, huh." He slid his hand down under the waistband of Justin's loose-fitting jeans. Justin wriggled, and JC put his other hand firmly on Justin's hip. "Hold still." He worked his hand deeper, slid his middle finger along the groove from Justin's tailbone on down until it pushed right inside. Justin gasped. "Yeah, you're all slick."

"JC," Justin said between his teeth, "stop. It's. Someone could come inside, and."

"I could fuck you right now," JC said. He slid his finger in and out, slowly, lazily.

Justin's head fell back a little. "No."

"You're so ready, Justin. You're lubed up, you've been fucked already today, I could just shove your jeans down and push right in." JC teased the ring of muscle, popping his fingertip in and out, and then slid his finger in deep again. Justin shuddered, and JC pulled him a little closer, pushing his leg between Justin's thighs. "You'd let me do that, wouldn't you, J?" he said softly. "Bend you over the bathroom counter and fuck you hard."

Justin moaned, and his hips began to work against JC's hand. "Yeah," he said scratchily, and then his voice cleared a little. "I, yeah."

JC kissed Justin's throat, just below the jaw. He slid his finger out and pulled his hand out of Justin's jeans. "That's good to know," he said. "Don't shower, okay?"

He turned around and went back down the stairs and into the kitchen, got the paper towels and wiped his hand on one, then went out on the deck. Lance handed JC another beer. A few minutes later, Justin came back outside, too. JC sat in a deck chair and drank beer and watched Joey spatula-fence with Chris. Justin sat down on the deck and looked up at JC, and then he leaned his head against JC's knee.


End file.
